emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7957 (10th October 2017)
Plot Harriet visits Moira and the baby in hospital. Moira believes Cain won't want to have anything to do with the baby if it's his. Harriet isn't so sure. Rishi has been at the factory since 6am hoping to meet Una. Lydia lies Una is sick but agrees to give Rishi Una's phone number, which is witnessed by Kerry. Faith is adamant that she'll manage to get through to Cain about the baby somehow. Zak tries to talk to Cain himself but doesn't get very far. Gabby shows Liv and Gerry the bottle of vodka she's nabbed to have a party at the flat. Doug notices the bottle of vodka is missing. Pete storms into Moira's hospital room demanding the results of the DNA but they aren't in yet. Cain also appears - just as a nurse arrives with the results. Kerry suggests to Sam that Lydia might be having an affair with Rishi. Moira reads the results and tells Pete he isn't the father. Cain says he didn't give a DNA sample, but Moira states there was only two men that could've been the father. Harriet wonders what happens now. Moira reiterates that this changes nothing and Cain agrees. Harriet is adamant this changes everything, but Cain walks off. Eric calls round at Dale View where Ross informs him Finn's funeral is on Thursday. Eric reminds Ross and Pete that they'll need each other to get through this, but cantankerous Pete orders Eric to keep his nose out. Doug confronts Gabby, Liv and Gerry about the stolen vodka. Gerry takes the blame so Doug sacks him and orders him to get out of the B&B, Gerry steals Liv's house keys. Rishi calls Una. Lydia puts on an Irish accent in an attempt to fool him, but Rishi hears Lisa in the background. Rishi walks through to the staff room and asks Lydia what's going on. Lydia admits she made Una up so she could work extra hours. Rishi sacks her. Kerry overhears part of the conversation and comes to the conclusion that Rishi has called off his non-existent affair with Lydia. She phones Sam to update him. Sam tries to talk to Cain about Lydia but Cain advises his brother to save himself the heart ache. Harriet appears at Wishing Well Cottage and suggests to Cain that he's only acting like this as he still cares about Moira and has no idea where the baby leaves them. Harriet orders Cain to stop trying to kid himself about his real feelings. She believes Cain will be drawn back to Moira and the baby so asks him to put her out of her misery. The police drop round a bag of Finn's belongings at Dale View. Cain finds Harriet in the church. Cain questions if Harriet thinks he and Moira should get back together because of the baby. Harriet suggests he should be with Moira as that's where his heart lies and his numerous visits to the hospital proves how he really feels. Ross and Pete go through the bag of Finn's belongings. They are on the verge of tears as they remove Finn's glasses from the evidence bag. Cain suggests to Harriet that they go away together until the dust settles but Harriet tells Cain that he belongs with Moira and their baby. Cain reminds Harriet that Moira doesn't want him but Harriet reiterates that he belongs with Moira. Cain can't believe it. Harriet declares she loves Cain, but she feels like she's stealing someone else's man. Harriet encourages Cain to fight for Moira. Cast Regular cast *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Isaac Dingle - Harvey Brook and Bobby Dunsmuir (uncredited) *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Gerry Roberts - Shaun Thomas *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell Guest cast *Nurse - Kate Baines Locations *Hotten General Hospital - Corridors and maternity room B3 *Café Main Street - Interior *Sharma & Sharma - Staff room and office *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Grange - Front garden and guests lounge *Main Street *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *St. Mary's Church - Nave Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,890,000 (14th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes